


Flinching Beauty

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [5]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lynn is wounded, Orienne tries to sooth her.RP fic.





	Flinching Beauty

Orienne had spotted Lynn curled up on the bed sobbing, her touch was soft as she moved to stroke the girl's hair. 

"Hey beautiful girl... what's wrong?"

Lynn looked up at her through the tears and then gingerly showed her, her hands...they were an angry red in color and the skin was peeling in some areas and in others slightly blistered. She had been scalded. 

"Baby.... what happened?"

"I was trying to cook a surprise meal for you...and I lost my grip on the pan...."

She said miserably. 

"Oh Sweetheart..."

Orienne murmured, kissing her softly. 

"Let me take care of you?"

Lynn sobbed softly but nodded. Orienne moved away to fetch the bandages and creams, moving to sit beside Lynn, moving to gather the girl into her lap even as she carefully smoothed the cream on the burnt areas of skin, her voice soft as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts..."

Lynn whimpered softly. Orienne murred tenderly, moving to gently wrap the girl's arms in bandages. 

"Okay?"

Lynn nodded. 

"Get some sleep baby."

"Don't leave me..."

"I'll stay right here baby, I'm not leaving you."

Lynn mewed and nodded softly and laid her head down in Orienne’s lap to sleep.


End file.
